


Реновация

by Aerdin



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: Кэн пытается найти правильный подарок на Рождество, Ая исполняет желания, причиняет добро и наносит справедливость, а рождественские эльфы пашут - совершенно добровольно и бесплатно, разумеется. Чудеса - случаются.таймлайн "Капители", написано на Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa Challenge 2017 (rus),выложено тут http://wkcarnaval.diary.ru/p214564997.htm





	Реновация

Первое декабря Кэн встретил в кабинете директора приюта. Привычка требовала опустить взгляд в пол и немедленно отпереться от всего, в том числе от того, в чем его еще даже не успели обвинить, получить заслуженное наказания и смыться. Приходилось то и дело одергивать себя, возвращаясь в реальность.  
А в реальности прямо перед ним в кресле был коротко выстриженный алый затылок и плечи, обтянутые дорогим костюмом. Кэн спохватился, снова заставляя себя сделать невозмутимое лицо, и принялся вспоминать, как тут оказался.  
Начиналось все как совершеннейшая глупость. После смерти Амамии идти в приют было страшно. И глупо. И незачем.  
А еще там были дети. Его футбольная команда и не только. И Рождество. Нельзя было лишать детей Рождества. Особенно потому, что он убил Амамию, а она была... Кем бы она ни была, дети любили ее и она устраивала праздник. И подарки. Теперь была очередь Кэна.  
Собственно, все это он сообразил, привычно покупая для себя адвент-календарь в ощетинившемся рождественской атрибутикой супермаркете. Так и вернулся с ним в Конэко, прижимая к груди, ничего больше не купив.  
На кухне нашелся Ая - Кэн с трудом, но припомнил, что как раз сегодня тот дежурит по кухне. Кажется, Фудзимия собрался высказать ему все, что думает, увидев с пустыми руками, но взглянул в лицо Кэна и промолчал. Пихнул в руки чашку кофе и вопросительно вскинул брови.  
Ая умел слушать. Молча. Не изображая фальшивое сочувствие. Так что примерно к середине чашки Кэн выложил ему все. Про Рождество, подарки, Амамию, приют. Что деньги дарить глупо, а что покупать он не знает, но что-то надо, хорошее, для приюта...  
А потом прервал беспомощное блеяние лаконичным:  
\- Сколько?  
Кэн непонимающе моргнул и замолчал.  
\- Сколько ты готов потратить на приют? - терпеливо повторил Ая, не дождавшись ответа.  
\- А сколько надо?.. - что Фудзимия отлично умел делать, так это вводить окружающих в состояние ступора.  
\- Действительно, - Ая кивнул сам себе. - Сначала выясним. Будь готов под телохранителя через час. Нет, пожалуй, через два. Оружие и документы согласно роли, возьми права - поедем на моей, ты за рулем. Вопросы?  
Вопросов не было. Ая знал, что делать, и подчиняться ему было легко. Как на миссии.  
Им обоим случалось идти вслепую, слушая только голос в наушниках, но Кэну нравилось слышать в динамики именно голос Абиссинца.  
Двух часов на сборы было даже много, даже учитывая время, необходимое, чтобы привести себя в соответствие амплуа "человека в черном", как ехидно называл это состояние Оми. Человека в костюме и без особых примет.  
И все же было интересно, что именно пришло Фудзимии в голову, раз уж ему внезапно понадобился телохранитель.  
Последние пятнадцать минут до названного времени Кэн провел как на иголках и уже собрался подняться наверх, как у черного входа притормозила машина.  
Кэн бросился наружу и увидел выходящего из такси Аю - тоже в образе. Наверное, в нем: каким-то образом та пижонская стрижка, которая была у Аи до этого, теперь выглядела еще более вызывающей. И прямо-таки неприлично дорогой, так что не менее пафосный костюм почти не бросался в глаза.  
Как там говорил Ёдзи? Органичное сочетание, вот.  
\- Садись за руль, - подошедший Ая едва заметно улыбнулся его реакции и кинул ключи от Порше. - И поехали, я не знаю, где этот приют.  
\- И что мы там будем делать?  
Маячить за плечом с видом суровым и сосредоточенным ему предстояло весь вечер. А до этого неплохо было бы узнать, что у Аи в планах. Хотя бы примерно.  
Любопытство грызло совсем уж безбожно.  
\- Выяснять, на сколько конкретно ты попал, - Ая, скотина, только коротко взглянул на него, а потом снова уставился в окно.  
Кэн глянул на напарника почти с обидой, а потом тяжело вздохнул: придется смотреть самому и пытаться понять.  
Пока они шли по коридорам, шепотки вокруг все нарастали, а в появившейся откуда-то из кухни тетке Кэн вообще не узнал свеженазначенную директрису.  
Зато у Фудзимии таких сложностей не возникло: он немедленно ослепил женщину какой-то визиткой, и в кабинет она прошла не сопротивляясь, словно завороженная.  
Золотой мальчик, внезапно решивший осчастливить кого попало своим вниманием. При одном взгляде на таких у Кэна, еще во времена его приютской юности, начинали чесаться кулаки. Но сейчас надо было изображать невозмутимость и профессионализм.  
Хотя малышня его явно узнала. Самые смелые и мелкие даже махали ладошками вслед.  
В кабинете они оба, наконец, услышали, с чем явился важный гость. Фудзимия растекался отравленным мёдом, директриса бледнела с каждым словом, а Кэн тщился удержать невозмутимое лицо.  
Ая собирался пройти по приюту и выяснить, какой неотложный ремонт требуется и во сколько он обойдется. А так же - вежливая улыбка, выразительно намекающая на чрезвычайно острые зубы за безупречными губами - пообщаться со строительными конторами. Лично.  
Вот на это Кэн бы не отказался посмотреть. В дизайне и ремонте Ая, скорее всего, не понимал ничего, зато мастерски умел производить впечатление человека, которому лучше не подсовывать что второсортные обои, что слегка полежавшие фиалки. А вот директриса, судя по всему, таким замечательным качеством не обладала. Или пущенные на ремонт деньги ушли куда-то еще. И Кэн, пожалуй, сходу мог назвать добрый десяток вариантов.  
А еще Ая, оказывается, неплохо разбирался во всех этих денежных делах, и потому, обстоятельно пройдясь по всему зданию и не погнушавшись ни женским, ни мужским туалетом, ни крохотной котельной в подвале, ни "комнатой для провинившихся" на самом чердаке - Кэн всё ещё помнил, как заунывно там свистело, если забить в щели горлышко от бутылки - задумчиво подытожил:  
\- Пожалуй, вполне подъемно. Хотя по-хорошему, конечно. разумней снести и построить новое, но куда этих девать? - а потом назвал сумму.  
Сумма была. Была, в общем. Впечатляла.  
Впрочем, деньги у Кэна имелись, тратить их было особенно некуда и, с учетом некоторых обстоятельств, особенно и некогда. Случись что, и выморочное имущество вернулось бы к Критикер.  
И вот это, пожалуй, было самое досадное. Получается, вроде как и работал бесплатно. Над последней мыслью Кэн хмыкнул. Очень тихо. Очень-очень. Образ мыслей Фудзимии был, похоже, заразным.  
Ая только кивнул на его согласие и тем же вечером “проболтался” про эту поездку Оми. Тот, едва успев обрадоваться, что Фудзимия в кои-то веки открыл рот не ради тривиального “передай соус”, услышав про приют, чуть не прокусил губу. Наутро Оми поймал его после пробежки и, старательно глядя в пол, сунул в руки две бумажки. Губы у него выглядели изрядно обгрызенными, а размер мешков под глазами намекал, что Оми еще не ложился.  
Первую Кэн сумел разобрать: приз благотворительной лотереи на предъявителя - какой-то дом отдыха у тэнгу на рогах где-то в горах, минус одна звезда, словом, все как всегда, но приписка почерком Оми чрезвычайно воодушевляла. “Недозагружен, наполнение тура от 15 до 45 человек”.  
На вторую Фудзимия выдал уже знакомую крокодилью улыбку:  
\- А вот здесь мы найдем недостающие средства и сугубо добровольную помощь детям-сиротам.  
Кэн бы, в общем, справился и сам, но чужое участие грело душу. Парни искренне хотели помочь. А те, кого задело рикошетом... Ну, тоже искренне хотели, да. Помочь.  
Очень искренне. Ая умел быть чрезвычайно убедительным. Особенно в паре с компроматом от Оми. Миссий все равно пока не намечалось, и на второй визит к директрисе Кэн шел со спокойным сердцем и предвкушением знатного цирка.  
Собственно, цирк он и огреб, но несколько позже.  
Мадам директриса без звука подписала генеральную доверенность и едва ли не строевым шагом отправилась собирать детей на отправку. Кэн ей на мгновение даже посочувствовал: три недели в компании почти четырех десятков плохо знакомых подростков вообще не напоминали отдых.  
А потом выяснилось, что автобус будет уже к вечеру. Собравшемуся было испариться Кэну вконец замотанная директриса просто сунула трубку, и вот тогда его в первый раз накрыло.  
\- Ты понадобишься мне завтра, и утром же в приюте никого не должно быть, - тоном Фудзимии, как обычно, можно было колоть базальт и остужать лаву, но все же, все же появилось в нем некое... довольство жизнью, этакие почти мурлыкающие, предвкушающие обертоны в давно знакомом низком голосе. - Работай.  
Кэн понял, что ничего не услышал, попросил повторить и с сожалением отметил, что “мурлыкание” исчезло.  
С детьми удалось справиться почти что быстро и без проблем. Ну, практически без проблем. Новость о внеплановых каникулах за городом изрядно взбудоражила детвору, хотя собираться быстрее, увы, не заставила. Кэн призвал собственный опыт поездок спортивных еще времен, заручился всемерной помощью мадам директрисы и пошел методично прочесывать здание от крыши к подвалу, сгоняя детвору с сумками во двор.  
В автобус он погрузил их с чувством величайшего удовлетворения, еще раз пересчитал по головам, помахал малышне и вздохнул. Самая сложная часть окончилась.  
Дальше предстояло объяснение с подрядчиками: процедура знакомая и отработанная. Особенно в паре с Аей - угрожать так, чтобы потом нельзя было придраться ни к одному слову, Кэн не умел, но обожал слушать. Как оперную арию или особо удачный гол в чужие ворота: приятно посмотреть на сочетание чужого таланта с профессионализмом. И вообще - приятно посмотреть. Глаз не отвести.  
Впрочем, высокое кончилось с возвращением в приют - и там начался натуральный разгром. Больше всего почему-то Ае не угодила котельная в подвале: специально обученные люди, отсоединив котлы от всех систем, сгрузили их прямо на свалку, как и львиную долю труб.  
Стены в поисках древних, посыпавшихся коммуникаций вскрывались варварски, отбойным молотком, но старое, еще прошлого века здание, хотя и исходило хрипом, но не посрамило строителей и выстояло. Кэн, если честно, опасался.  
Фудзимия управлялся тремя пригнанными бригадами с легкостью опытного дирижера, и пока две из них вставляли новые окна и заканчивали свежую штукатурку поверх новой проводки и разводки труб, третья с достойной муравьев деловитостью вгрызлась в крышу и, судя по тому, что он успел заметить, покрыла ее едва ли не заново.  
Даже Кудо, проворчав для порядка про безжалостную эксплуатацию в нерабочее время, вооружился рулеткой, блокнотом и каталогом обоев и честно пошел вносить свою лепту. Так они имели все шансы уложиться в срок.  
Кэн старательно держался в образе и преимущественно у Аи за плечом. Там были шансы относительно мирно пересидеть приступ командирской активности. Да и вид периодически открывался... Хороший, в общем, был вид. Особенно когда пришлось держать стремянку, с вершины которой неугомонный Фудзимия осматривал камин.  
Впрочем, полностью отсидеться за этим самым плечом не удалось: в мужском и женском крыльях еще заканчивали последнюю отделку и проверяли работу санузлов, а Ая уже задумчиво замер на верхнем пролете главной лестницы, спускающейся прямо в холл, к камину: здание было построено кем-то из американских промышленников в пользу благотворительного фонда. “У нашего приюта долгая история”, как не раз гордо сообщала воспитанникам мадам Амамия.  
Внизу успокаивающе жужжала циклевальная машина, покрывая пожилой паркет стружкой и древесной пылью и избывляя от царапин и пятен, а Ая обернулся к нему и кивнул вниз, стоило только подойти:  
\- Елка - с тебя. С подарками, так и быть, директриса разберется сама. Я даже, - он тихо хмыкнул, - готов побыть у тебя шофером. В конце концов, кому как не тебе знать, какое именно они хотят Рождество.  
Это было делом выполнимым. Особенно если подарки и вправду брала на себя директриса.  
Надо было найти дерево, желательно настоящее, и организовать ужин. Немножко европейского, как в рождественских рассказах Амамии. Немного традиционного - как в заполнившей город рекламе. Найти ресторан, хороший и не пафосный. Лучше, наверное, сразу два.  
К исходу третьего дня Кэн наизусть знал меню с десятка заведений, вспомнил все свои детские мечты и даже подумал, не поискать ли актера на роль Санта Клауса. Но воображение упорно рисовало Абиссинца: в красном колпаке, с накладной бородой и подарком в руках. Картинка была идиотическая, но в общем и целом вполне соответствовала ситуации и духу праздника. Сантой Ая оказался ответственным и щедрым, но эльфов гонял без всякой жалости и снисхождения.  
К концу третьей недели возиться в здании приюта закончили даже клининговые компании. Кэн расплатился по последнему счету, встретил детей с автобуса и теперь обоснованно считал, что эльфы имели право на некоторую компенсацию. Но, попытавшись сформулировать это наиболее дипломатично, не сумел выдавить из себя ничего достойного и пошел советоваться к Оми. С воплощением безумных планов у мелкого дела обстояли явно лучше, чем у него самого.  
Уяснив суть дела, Оми заломил брови настолько трагически, что Кэн и без объяснений понял: дело дрянь. Настроение, даже в самые загруженные “эльфовые дни” стабильно парившее под потолком, шлепнулось вниз, как грохнувшийся с самой верхней ветки расписной стеклянный шар.  
\- Можешь попробовать, - предложил Оми. - Но Ая уезжает к кому-то каждое двадцать четвертое декабря и никогда ни в чем не участвует. Я специально спросил у Манкс.  
Он все-таки попытался, тем более что очередное дежурство Фудзимии по кухне выпало на двадцать третье. Поймал того утром и как-то, запинаясь и мыча, донес свое предложение, не расплескал.  
Фудзимия резким движением сдернул фартук и развернулся к нему. Осведомился:  
\- Дети в приюте довольны подарком? - пришлось признать, что просто счастливы. Директриса тоже, хотя увольняться не передумала.  
\- Твое желание исполнилось? - Кэн убито кивнул.  
\- Так чего еще ты от меня хочешь?  
“Проведи с нами Рождество”? Кэн буквально чувствовал, что еще немного - и на него наденут мусорное ведро. Но нет, обошлось - Ая аккуратно вытащил пакет, завязал и вручил ему с отчетливым намеком выметаться.  
Именно поэтому, тащась следом за белым Порше Аи после обеда на следующий день Кэн с необычайной остротой чувствовал себя идиотом. Как месяц назад, в кабинете директора. Но остановиться не мог. Не мог, и всё.  
Если в пункте назначения Фудзимию встретит поцелуем девушка, он, так и быть, отступит. И потащит парней в приют один. Но это же будет не то, не то!  
Какое, скажите, может быть Рождество без того самого Санты, который это всё и устроил? Несправедливо.  
Когда Ая свернул на стоянку знакомого медицинского центра Критикер и вытащил из багажника роскошный куст пуансеттии, Кэн заподозрил неладное. В смысле, совсем неладное, такое, что пахло настоящим горем.  
А поднявшись следом по лестнице и заглянув в палату, и вовсе чуть не умер от неловкости. Беззвучно хватанул воздух, прочитав на карточке надпись “Фудзимия Ая”, и тяжело привалился к стене напротив.  
Бетон холодил затылок, остужая голову, но ни единой мысли в ней так и не появилось.  
Он собрался с силами и вошел в палату как был, без них. Как на разрывную гранату, нарвался на пустое лицо Фудзимии, устроившего горшок с растением на небольшой тумбочке рядом изголовьем кровати. Пальцы напарника разглаживали бархатистые алые лепестки, а сам он не отводил взгляда от утопавшей в белых простынях девочки-подростка, подключенной к аппарату искусственного дыхания.  
Фудзимия перевел на него взгляд, но Кэн не дал ему сказать и слова. Знал: стоит только позволить тому заговорить - и ничего не выйдет. Начал сам:  
\- Проводишь с ней каждое Рождество, надеешься, что очнется? - Фудзимия медленно кивнул, словно боялся уронить стоявший на голове стакан с водой.  
\- А вот этот раз решил, что нашел, чем занять декабрь, лишь бы не думать, что опять ничего не произойдет, и следующее Рождество вы с ней встретите так же? - Кэна несло, он толком не знал, откуда берутся эти слова, и снова чувствовал себя тем самым стеклянным шаром, который сорвался с ветки и летит к полу.  
\- Ты всё делаешь неправильно. Пошли с нами, - Кэн решительно протянул ему ладонь, - дай чуду случиться. Не мешай им. Это же Рождество. А нас с тобой ждут сегодня в другом месте. Ну?  
Словно во сне, Ая взглянул на сунутую ему руку и, в последний раз оглянувшись, сжал ладонь Кэна своей. Вывести его из палаты стоило Кэну больше нервов, чем проход по минному полю, но к выходу из госпиталя Фудзимия уже походил на живого человека.  
А когда кто-то из самых мелких, уже в приюте, протянул ему красную шапку с помпоном, все сомнения исчезли окончательно. Живой. Хотя бы потому, что поднял ребенка на руки и позволил нахлобучить на себя эту самую шапку, безжалостно разрушив пижонское совершенство дорогой стрижки.  
Впрочем, Кэн считал, что так намного лучше. И собирался это свое мнение отстаивать.

...Фудзимия Ая очнулась меньше чем через год, первого ноября.


End file.
